Ola
(Deceased) | birthday = January 25th, 1986 | dateofdeath = June 27th, 2009 | lg15 = | n1ckola = http://www.n1ckola.pl/234880,uzytkownik,n1ckola.html n1ckola | myspace = 434728172 | phone = +48725676199 | email = n1ckola@hotmail.com | forum-posts = | youtube = n1ckola | revver = | facebook = | bebo = | imeem = | windowslive = http://cid-24a719c156409c74.profile.live.com/ n1ckola Ola Polak | snapvine = | gabcast = | placeoforigin = Poland | relationships = Ola's ex-boyfriend (Boyfriend) Daniel (Boyfriend) | actor = Ania Narloch | series = N1 }} Ola "Nickola" Polak was the main character in the N1ckola webseries. She lived in London but knew Polish and grew up in Wałbrzych. Shortly before her death, she returned to Poland to connect with old friends and to sort out exactly what she wants with her life. However, many of her friends were secretly working for the Order, who was now aware of her trait positive status after a blood test she had back at a London clinic. In the end, they tricked her and handed her over to the Elder Halvard to undergo the ceremony. Background Living in London While she grew up in Poland, her best friend was Kama. She had few friends growing up, as her parents imposed several restrictions on her social activity, which caused the relationship to become strained, and reached its breaking point when Kama encouraged her to participate in a local blood drive. When she got older, she went to London, against the wishes of her parents, on holiday. However, the trip extended to the point where Ola decided to stay and live there. When she moved to London, Kama was afraid to come and stayed in Poland. Ola lives with her boyfriend Daniel, a worked her way up to a high position at a restaurant in London. On her birthday, Ola was working at her restaurant job as the hostess, when she was forced to intervene after two customers began shouting at their waiter in Polish. Rafał and Magda said that they refused to pay the bill until they spoke to Ola. Before Ola could process what they had said, Daniel arrived, and the restaurant staff surprised her with a cake and wishes of a happy birthday. Rafał and Magda became more cheerful and outgoing, and they ended up hanging out with Daniel and Ola the rest of the evening. However, the night turned sour after it was acknowledged that Ola's parents had not called to wish her a happy birthday, causing Ola and Daniel to get into an argument over Ola's indifference to this. Upon arriving home, Ola scolds Daniel for not feeding Ramzes, and cuts herself when opening the cat food. The cut is bad, and Ola is forced to visit a nearby clinic. However, she is put in better spirits when she find out that her boss has given her three weeks paid vacation as a birthday gift. When she visits the Clinic, she is all smiles, not knowing that the Order has placed surveillance cameras in the facility. After discovering that Daniel left the door open, she begins looking for her cat, only to bump into the Doctor from the clinic. He warns her that she is in danger and that she must leave, but she is frightened and threatens to call the police. Upon returning to the apartment, she finds Ramzes inside, but becomes paranoid when she hears someone outside the door. After approaching it while holding a knife, she calms down when she realizes it is Daniel, and decides to take everyone's advice and go on a vacation. A couple of days later, she flies out to Wrocław, and plans to take a bus to Wałbrzych after she is unable to get a hold of her mother. Escape to Poland Unbeknown to her, she was followed by the man who sat next to her on the flight, who had encouraged her to cut off contact from her life by changing her phone number and enjoying her vacation, and he boards the bus after her. However, Ola changes her mind, and gets off the bus in favor of contacting Kama. Kama arrives, but is angry at Ola for not contacting her after moving to London. Ola appologizes profusely, and Kama happily forgives her. As they depart from the bus terminal, they are unknowingly being watched. Upon arriving at Kama's apartment, Ola is left alone while Kama checks the mail, and is playfully attacked by Natan in his underwear and a cape, believing Ola to be one of his roommates. After he apologizes, he introduces himself and his girlfriend to Ola, but the meeting is cut short when they spot Kama outside talking to someone angrily on the phone. The next day, Ola and Kama play with Tarot Cards and discuss one of Ola's former boyfriends, and Ola's card turns out to be the card of death, which disturbs them both. The next day, Ola wakes up to find Natan alone in the apartment, Kama having gone to Wałbrzych. A while later, Ola is looking through her photographs online, and she and Justyna notice Bartek and a mysterious woman crop up in pictures Ola had taken back in London. She becomes even more concerned when she receives a message from Daniel telling her that the apartment had been broken into. When she tries to contact him, she finds him cold and distant, and tells her that Ramzes ran away. He goes even further by telling her that he was breaking up with her, and that he was getting rid of the apartment. Distressed, Ola retreated to the confines of her bedroom, where Justyna attempted to comfort her. After collecting her emotions, she goes on her computer and discovers a message from Kama telling her to meet her in the city in a couple of days. She goes to the location, but after a few minutes she gets anxious and tries to call Kama. The phone is answered by Bartek, who scolds her for not changing her phone number. A few seconds later, he shows up and tells Ola that they need to talk. Spooked, Ola runs away, only to get mugged by a stranger a few blocks away. Bartek arrives in time to fend off the attack, and warns Ola that there are people after her. She later receives an email from Bartek telling her that he needs to tell her some important things soon. Trait Positive Revelations As Ola is mulling over the situation, she is interrupted by Kama, who is scolded for not coming to their arranged meeting place. Kama is confused, but covers up for it by telling her that she had visited her parents that day. However, when Kama arrived at the apartment, she encountered Magda, who was claiming to be Elżbieta Polak. Extremely concerned, Ola calls her mother and begs her to get in touch. On another front, Natan and Justyna advise Ola not to meet with Bartek, as they are convinced he is mentally unstable. However, Kama argues in his defense, and points out that he had saved her from a mugger. In the end, Ola decides to go through with the meeting, but Kama and Natan insist on going with her. Ola searches for Bartek at a Monopoly gaming Expo, and is guided by Kama and Natan, who are listening in through her cell phone. Sure enough, Bartek corners her in an obscure part of the complex. He tells her that she has a trait positive blood type, and that there are people who are after her because of it. Ola believes him to be sick, but he tells her the name of the Order, making her freeze. Bartek tells her that the Order had planned everything that had happened to her in London, but that Dr. Jeffrey Harris betrayed them and had made contact with her. After Bartek leaves, Kama and Natan find her, and attempt to console her after overhearing what was said. After returning to the apartment, Ola tries to rationalize everything that has happened, only to come to the conclusion that everything he said was true. She decides to go to Wałbrzych to find answers, and asks her friends to come with her. A Question of Trust Countdown to the Ceremony Etymology Ola is the Polish short form of Aleksandra. http://www.behindthename.com/name/ola-2 Aleksandra is a form of Alexandra. http://www.behindthename.com/name/aleksandra Alexandra is the feminine form of Alexander, which, in Greek mythology was a Mycenaean epithet of the goddess Hera, and an alternate name of Cassandra. It was borne by several early Christian saints, and also by the wife of Nicholas II, the last czar of Russia. She was from Germany and had the birth name Alix, but was renamed Alexandra upon joining the Russian Church.http://www.behindthename.com/name/alexandra See also *Theories about Ola References